Human Nature
by Official Space Teen
Summary: Ron and Hermione broke-up shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts. Years later, they meet in the most unlikely of places due to a strange force pulling them together. *Written for the 'Song Competition'*


**Hi, I'm Official Space Teen and this is my second story for the Song Competition. The song I had to base my story on was 'Human Nature' by Michael Jackson (R.I.P). It is currently a one-short but if there is enough interest in it I might write a second chapter.**

Human Nature

It's a cold, dark night. I stare numbly out the window; the city is still well alive at this hour. I can see the lights of various grey giants flicker and glow. Outside on the street, cars and taxis pass by the apartment, creating a hushed buzz of noise. I smell the air; it feels crisp and clean as it chills my sleepless body. For some reason I feel more alive than ever. I can hear a fait sound in the distance. It's sweet and seducing and it's calling to me. I don't want to be inside tonight. I have to get out in to the city; there's something magical about tonight. There's something magical about this city, or at least that's what the muggles say. When I first moved here I ignored their warning. _What would they know about magic? _But now, as I stand at my window looking across 'The Big Apple' I feel as though I understand. It's not the type of magic wizards and witches produce with wands. It's a type of magical feeling, one that ignites a fire within my sole and breathes new life into me. The feeling is stronger now than it ever has been and I have to get out there. I _need _to get out there. Enchanted by the sound that I hear, the voice beckoning me out, I grab my coat and head out of my apartment. I know that something special is going to happen tonight.

I've felt a strong sense of longing since coming to New York. It's been almost I year since I came and there's been I gaping hole in my heat for all that time. I moved to this place to just get away. There were too many memories in England and I felt a need to leave them all behind. I thought that a fresh start would do me good. I guess I was wrong. I miss my past, my family and friends. But most of all I miss her. Hermione and I broke up shortly after the war. We weren't really together in the first place but we decided to call whatever we had off. To this day I don't know why. Maybe it was because something just didn't feel right about us being with one another. I hadn't thought about her for a while to be honest, but tonight I can't seem to sake her image from my mind. I'm walking through Central Park at the moment and everything reminds me of her. I see her face in all things. The longing is growing stronger, as well as another feeling, one of excitement. The further I walk the more eager I become. I _know _something is going to happen tonight. Carelessly, as I am surrounded by my thoughts, I crash into a stranger. They hit the ground at an alarming pace and I fall right beside them. I feel some pain, but not a lot, and immediately I check to see if whoever I collided with is okay.

"Are you all right?" I question as I clamber to my feet.

"Quite all right." The person stammers. They sound like a woman but I cannot see their face through the darkness. "I don't think my book is okay, though." She guessers to a book lying in a clump of snow and I am quick to collect it for her.

"Here you go." I say politely.

She gets to her feet, brushes snow of her mittens and takes the book from me. "Thank you." She replies. "I guess I shouldn't read while walking. Sorry about that." She smiles at me and I can finally see her face. I stand there, for a moment, frozen to the spot. "What are you looking at?" She ponders. "Am I bleeding?"

I struggle to find words. "No, no. Uh, sorry I'm just feeling a bit out of it tonight."

"It's okay." She giggles. "I like the way you stare. It reminds me of some else…"

"Who's that?" I ask in a hopeful voice. Maybe she recognises me.

"Oh, just an old friend…" She thinks for a moment then shakes her head. "Well, I must be going now. Sorry about crashing into you."

I nod as she begins to slowly walk away. I can hear her feet tread heavily on the frosty ground behind me. I think the woman was Hermione, she looked just like her. She had the same bushy brown hair, the same pretty pale face and beautiful chestnut coloured eyes. And it's not just that. When we collided and then after when we talked, I felt the sense of longing disappear. It just vanished. But now, as she walks away, I can feel it coming back to me. The feeling comes back stronger with each step she takes away from me. I just know it's her and I know she's thing that was calling me down here tonight. I knew something was magic about tonight.

I turn and yell. "Hermione!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I can see her figure in the near distance stop and turn. She looks at me in question for a slight second and then her eyes winden.

"Ronald?" She calls back. "Is that you?"

"Course it is!" I respond. Without warning she begins to run towards me, full pelt. I can see her laughing and smiling as she runs to me, the wind flowing through her hair. I greet her, arms open. Hermione embraces me fully and kisses me. I feel shocked but elated and I kiss her back. All the unsaid words are being said, all the feelings of doubt are dissolving. We stand there, as one, for what felt like the best few minutes of my life, until reluctantly breaking apart.

"I think electric eyes are watching us." She giggles.

"I don't care." I smile. "Let all the people around us know. Let them know that…" I raise my voice. "LET THEM KNOW THAT I. LOVE. HERMIONE. GRANGER. And let them know that I was a fool to let you go. I don't know why you here, I don't even know why I am here, but I do know that I love you."

Hermione planted a soft kiss on my cheek. "I love you too, Ronald. I don't know why we even broke up… But I do know why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" I ask, puzzled.

"I only got here a week ago… something- and I don't know what it was- seemed to be calling me to this place and I couldn't resist its sweet voice. Tonight, a feeling of hope and warmth brought me down here and I couldn't sleep at all. I now know what was calling me down and what brought me here at first." She pauses. "It was you."

I'm smiling so much it hurts. "I felt that same feeling tonight. I'm now glad I felt it."

"But…" She questions. "Why did we feel this? Why were we drawn to one another?"

To this I can only give one answer. "It's human nature."


End file.
